What's Lost
by rotc.princess
Summary: Three years after leaving the labyrinth Sarah starts having doubts about words she said. And our favorite Goblin King is there to reap the rewards of her doubt and gain a little revenge. Now its all a battle of who can hit the hardest and the lowest.
1. Lair Lair

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the story idea and a few goblins, though I'd love to own David Bowie. Yes I realize he is sixty-two and I am eighteen. Yes I realize there is a fourty-four year difference. Yes I realize he is married and could be my grandparent. But no I do not care. :) _

_Hey please be kind and r/r . No flames please though I will take ideas for further chapters. And I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sarah was crying. She just couldn't stop herself. She looked at him, trying to find her voice, and answer to his pleads anything.

Jareth's usual mask had fallen. The man before her was in turmoil. He truly loved her. But should she damn Toby forever? Should she make him live in this place without further thought to their family? A life surrounded by mystical creatures and fairytales wasn't that bad? But a life without his real family, his mom…their oblivios father, never going to a real school or having friends like him. An abnormal childhood always being different then everyone else with goblins as role models . He didn't deserve that… but she needed this place. How would she go on without it? Could she subject Toby to this, was she really that horrid? She had decided. She steeled her emotions.

"You Have no Power over me….." she said, quietly, looking away from Jareth. The crystals in his hands, that momentarily had held her dreams shattering to the ground.

Sarah couldn't believe it. No… this was all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! She couldn't say anything as everything was destroyed before her eyes.

"No." she said, ever so quietly.

Gasping with the intensity of a scream Sarah's body flew up from her sleeping position, still holding tightly onto the bed covers, her breathing fast and irregular. Her damp hair clinging to her clammy face, Sarah waited for her breathing to slow down to a near normal rate, cursing out loud. .Her face holding an expression of pure and utter unhappyness. She had just been dreaming though like the others before it the dream had seemed ever so real.

She was eighteen now, at high school. She had tried to forget about her time in the Labyrinth, her time with the Goblin King. But, in truth, she had clung on to those memories for all she was worth. They had begun to fade at the beginning of this year. Sarah hadn't known whether to be relieved or to cry.

Then months ago her dreams or nightmares whichever they were had started, and had become more and more frequent as time went on. Grabbing her every night now lulling her back. Sarah had had dreams of her time in the labyrinth before, but what she hated was that these were of him and that one regretful moment. Why did her dreams always have to be so agonisingly vivid? In the mornings, she could remember every detail, every heartfelt word. She could still picture those intense mismatched eyes that begged her to be loved. One time she had even looked in the mirror, and could have sworn she had seen him gazing back at her from behind. But she had turned around, and he had not been there. A ghost, she thought a ghost of the past.

But tonight it had been worse climbing to the edge of her bed she reached for the book she knew would be on her nightstand.

What if she had stayed? The words just echoed in the back of her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jareth couldn't help the smile that passed over his face as she was shaken into reality. His beautiful Sarah was not forever the same. The world never changed. Not really. But she had grown up. No long fifteen she teetered on the cliff of adulthood now. He had watched her grow into the young woman she was from a distance. She had grow out of truly hating him, of hating the Underground sometime in the last couple of months. Tossing the crystal into the air Jareth turned into a snow white barn owl gliding into the night.

Moments later after landing on the strong maple tree's branch outside Sarah's open bedroom window far enough away that her billowing curtains would not obstruct his view of her, he was rewarded for his travel. The look on Sarah's face was astonishing. She had broke down completely. Her green eyes were tracing the pages of the red book with almost loving eyes, sheer confusion on her face. Straining to hear her whispers her crept closer.

"Why couldn't you have just offered to let Toby go and me stay." Her words bordering on sobs as she hugs the book to her chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crushing the book tighter to her chest she shouting to the cold unforgiving nigh.

"Why couldn't you just send Toby back and let me stay? Did you care for me so little. Was it all just a sick game to you?"

Tears streaming down her face she flung the book away as she sat on the ledge of the window praying to the man on the moon for an answer.

"You would hate me, Sarah. It wouldn't have taken very long. You would have never forgot what I am…or forgave me." The words seemed to have floated in on the breeze, and floated out again as easily. Sarah thought she knew the voice. The unmistakable sensuous, yet almost emotionless strained voice slightly tainted by the bitter shadows of cruelty.

She out the window a little searching, there was no one but the same poor lonely bird who every night had probably fallen prey to her bitter sweet words. After every nightmare every dream he always was there. Her only friend in the cold lonely prison that were her dreams. Gently stretching one of her hands out she cooed at the snow white owl. Sarah was fuming now, jerking her hand from the owls head she begins wringing them, her face tormented.

"What good does telling the man on the moon your troubles if he hasn't the power to help you? But I have you don't I?" She reaches her finger tips out again grazing the birds silken feathered head. A hollow smile graced Sarah's lips as the bird drew closer to her.

"Its funny I thought he would have known or came since he was the one who taught me words have meaning. What if I put everything into words…I bet he would come along. And if I wrote the words to rhyme I'm sure it would make a lovely song. So instead of being thoughts, memories caged forever in my mind he'll know. And He'll have to answer."

Yawning Sarah rose from her seat rushing to her desk. Her hand flying across the paper like a kite in the sky and finally an hour later after writing and rewriting her thoughts Sarah walked to where the owl now sat perched on the footboard of her bed. Taking a black ribbon from her dresser she tied it to the owls leg.

"I don't know if this will work but I need you to take this to the Goblin King through the labyrinth to the castle beyond the goblin city Please… please my little friend you must do as I ask…. I'm going to do my best to show you Jareth. I'm going to do my best to let you know what's lost. Now fly, off with you please."

Without knowing if the owl knew where to go or even what task she had sent it on Sarah watched it fly out of sight. Somehow knowing she had written her every heart wrenching thought out allowed Sarah to craw into bed closing her eyes to a dreamless sleep at last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth sat lazily on his throne, a small but perfectly triumphant smile passing over the perfection of his face. Uncrumpling the paper Sarah had tied to his claw while he was an owl he traces his name in her handwriting with his gloveless hand before finally taking a deep breath and reading it.

**_Dear Jareth The Goblin King,_**

**_If we walk away now there's no turning around_**

**_I've got say what I mean while my courage is_**

**_here with me. I'm not sure I'll find words to cover_**

**_the hurt that I saw in your eyes but I got to try._**

**_The moon shines on the city white on white_**

**_It's the color of hope on an unforgiving night_**

**_you kissed me into ruins sin on sin. Now I've_**

**_got to love your love letters written on my skin._**

**_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights_**

**_If I said I was truly over you my heart would say_**

**_amen but I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am._**

**_If I admit I can't get used to this will my heart_**

**_break again?_**

**_Someone's scratchy music through the walls._**

**_Sirens weaving thru the streets I must have_**

**_missed your call. Gathering up these nights_**

**_black on black. I know your voice like it's my_**

**_own and it makes my heart go slack_**

**_You said I was your everything, You said I was_**

**_the one. You played me like a radio in the labyrinth_**

**_You made me believe you love that I had no shame._**

**_Now you seem so close to me in my dreams but_**

**_In reality beyond my reach . Its as if you're calling_**

**_Me and playing hide and seek. Look behind that_**

**_door. Am I still the one you been searching for now_**

**_that I'm no longer a little girl?_**

**_Maybe I was to scared to call or to tough to fall, but_**

**_you didn't either. If I was stupid if I was careless so_**

**_were you. I know not everything is supposed to come_**

**_true. That some words are best unsaid._**

**_Can you search down inside? Let go of your pride? If I_**

**_forget trying to win and just let you in? I didn't try this_**

**_hard to contact you to watch it all fall apart. So give me_**

**_a chance I'm begging you._**

**_Sarah Williams_**

Tracing her name again. Ah, Sarah, he thought. You wonderful, wonderful girl. He grinned evilly. How easy would be. She actually seemed to believe he wasn't around, that she wasn't haunting his every though. It was a perfect scheme. That they would both get what they wanted. But why should she not pay for the damnable things she had done to him first?

His heart still ached unbearably with the pain of her cruel words. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Soon it wouldn't matter. He could see her disbelieving face now, begging him for to answer her earlier. Those still childlike, innocent green eyes gazing at his owl self full of tears. He hadn't quite decided what he would do yet. He relished the thought of thinking up a most cruel of punishments.

He would lull her into a false sense of blissful had seen the hopeful look on her face when he answered her in the wind. The fleeting warmth in her face. He would play with her hopes and dreams a little more. She would fall for him, further and further as time would pass, until her eyes could see only him.

Then he would defeat her. He smiled remembering her sweet little words. Yes he'd make her think he still loved her. He'd converse with her, hold her kiss her and comfort her first. Although the thought of this was rather pleasant to him, he would not let it drive him away from his path. He would use it in better ways, this affection she had for him. For his revenge.

But he knew he would have to be careful. There was a fine line between her new desires and her past hatred. He would have to play a clever game with Sarah. He would have to restrain himself from displaying his destructive hate until the very end.

Still his bare fingers continued tracing her name until finally he couldn't fight the lull of sleep.

" I'll just have to respond to you my little pet at a different date. After all King's are busy people. But maybe one little treat for you ey."

In his hand he suddenly held a crystal ball. He twirled it in his hand, watching it catch the light that poured in through the window. He smiled at himself once more before tossing it out the window. He waited and watched it float off from his sight before retiring to his own room for the remainder of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Most of Sarah's letter to Jareth are lyrics from different Alexz Johnson songs. Give me a break the idea popped in my head at eleven and its now twelve-fourty four. I've got school and I'm slightly tired. I kinda know where I'm going with this but please if you've got ideas let me know. If I get a few reviews and anyone seems interested I'll continue this. Thank you for reading it._

_  
XOXO_


	2. Off I GO

I own nothing though we all know I wish I did as do many of you. I'm sorry if the chapters seem short right now but I'm attempting to figure out where this is going. If you have ideas let me know otherwise I'm going with what where the characters take me. Which so you know goes with whatever music I'm listening to. I think at the beginning of each chapter I'm going to tell you what song/songs I was listening to. Maybe then it will make sense.

Song: Off I GO ~ Greg Laswell

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2**

"Sarah! Sarah! It's well after noon! What is with you! Get up!"

And with those shrieking words Sarah was yanked from her sleepless haven to the harsh truths of reality.

"Argh…it can't be that late…can it?", she grumbled her hand sliding out from her covers to grab hold of her neon blue alarm clock only to shove it off her oak night stand with a loud thump. Yawning Sarah disregarded her sanctuary shuffling her feet to her bedroom door. "I'm up already!", she called not even bothering to open the locked door.

Hurrying to her vanity to assess the damage to her raven black hair the light from outside her open window caught hold of something glittering around her neck. Ever so slowly he hands slid to her throat. Confused, Sarah thought back to the previous day then to the unforgiving night before. Never, not once had she seen the necklace let alone put it on. In movements that can only be described as frantic she attempted to unclasp it, and when that failed to rip it from her person. All to no avail though that didn't stop her from continuing her quest to rid herself of it. An earsplitting bang on her door interrupted any further attempts she could think of.

"Sarah open the door now!" Karen yelled.

With an apathetic sigh Sarah turned to the door plastering an indifferent mask that even the best Politian could be proud of. With one last sigh she threw open the door, cringing when it slammed into the wall. Mentally making a note to check for a dent later after Karen and her father had left.

"Yes Karen what can I do for you?"

Smiling sickenly sweet Karen wedged herself into the door frame forcing Sarah to take several steps back.

"As you know your father and I are going on our little trip. After all with you off to college next year who knows if we will have anytime to ourselves. I really wish you would reconsider going to the community college for a year or two. We'll all miss you when you're so far away. Anyhow…you know where the numbers are. And we left you plenty of cash though you know how your father likes receipts for what you had spent. Oh crud where was I….."

It took only seconds for Karen's train of thought to jump the tracks and speed off to its destination.

"Oh yes, we've decided to extend it a tad bit. We knew you wouldn't mind so now you'll be watching Toby for the remainder of the summer, its only a tiny bit longer and what is three months anyway."

And just like that all the parental responsibility was dropped upon Sarah's shoulders. Just as it had been off and on since Toby was a baby. Sarah had never understood why they would put so much effort in having a baby that was 'theirs' to pawn him off on her anytime having a young child was inconvenient. Never did they simply ask Sarah to watch Toby, which she would probably have consented to do, no it was always an order.

"What? Seriously? But that's not fair."

Sarah's face froze for a split second on the realization of her words. Shaking her head she changed tact.

"Karen I had plans for half of the summer with it being the last break before college in the fall. Why….."

Karen's words grew rough almost brutal.

"You are watching Toby Sarah and that is final. When will you grow up? You treat me like the evil step-mother when I asked you oh so nicely months ago. You are watching him for the whole summer Sarah end of story."

Charging off before Sarah could voice any further complaint Karen descended the stairs picking up her last suitcase pausing for a second Karen yelled once more to Sarah.

" Toby is down for his nap so you know when to wake him. Tootles!"

The slamming of the front door was the last sound she made before entering the car where her husband already sat and driving away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours after Toby's and her 'parents' Sarah sat on the cream edge of the bathtub checking the temperature of the water one last time before placing a very fussy four year old Toby in the water. As if sensing his mother's departure and the incoming storm Toby had woke up wailing minutes after the car had made it clear out of the view of the house. Now several hours and a disregarded dinner of mac and cheese later Sarah was trying the last thing she could think of to cool his mood.

"Come on Tob bath time is fun. You love bath time with all its splashy splashiness."

Toby continued to cry, though once his bath toys were added into the tub he fell silent. Well almost silent, but Sarah thought the quiet giggles and noise of the water was a welcome change making even her laugh. And those were the only noise in the house until the phone rang worried that the rings would throw Toby back into a fuss Sarah ran off down the hall.

"Hello?"

No reply

"Hello?"

Still no one answered.

"Hello?

Shaking her head Sarah just hit the end button but deciding to take the phone with her into the bathroom.

"Hey Tob ready to get out you prunny little boy?"

Giggling as she lifted him out of the tub with his favorite fuzzy green towel Toby leaned over blowing a raspberry on her face. Sarah tried to put on a somewhat angry face instead she burst into pearls of laughter.

" Oh no you don't you little terror!"

Back and forth their game went of who would tickle who until Toby was fully dressed and ready for bed. Unlike the millions of times Sarah had put Toby to bed this time as soon as she laid him down on his big boy bed he would hystericly begin to cry grabbing hold of her shirt with his chubby little hands.

"No Sawah no leave me." He pleaded.

Unable to tell the sad boy no when his baby blue doe eyes were begging her with such conviction Sarah climbed on top of the tiny twin size bed.

"Shh, shh its alright." Snuggling close to him she rubbed circles on his back. "I'm right here."

Slowly even Sarah's eyes drooped to the melody of the swishing rain. Totally at ease in the safety of her brother's bed Sarah danced in and out of consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dong…Dong…Dong…Dong. Thirteen times the hall clock chimed. Thirteen times Sarah and Toby were undisturbed unaware of the visitors inside the room. A giggle here and a snicker here around and around the room until two strong goblins finally were able to open the bedroom window for their king.

Flittering in the soaked white barn owl became a dry king.

"Well well well what do we have here? A beautiful package tied with a bow ready for the taking." A strong melodious voice stated.

Little mischievous little voices snickered as beady yellow eyes stared. Stealthily he manoeuvred to the bed side were Sarah laid sleeping he arms wrapped around Toby's small body. A gloved hand brushed a silken black hair from Sarah's peaceful face. Bending her head subconsciously towards the caress Sarah's green eyes fluttered open.

" Silence precious you wouldn't want to wake the babe now would you?" His perfect eye brow raising.

"Why are you here Jareth?" Sarah spat in whispers.

"Mearly living up to your expectations again."

"I don't recall asking anyone to stalk into my sleep like some over glammed pervert and hover above me sleeping."

" You asked or rather begged me to come. Really Sarah is that type of behavior attractive? If I had been a lesser man I may have let you steep in your desperation. Alas here I am."

Nervously Sarah's green eyes searched the room for the little creature whose presents she sensed.

"Now precious I grow impatient of this tête à tête. What is it you want?"

Struggling out of Toby's bed as to not wake him Sarah gesters to the hall were the light still shined.

Outside she waited not a second before turning to face the Goblin King. Expecting there to be a distance between them she was surprised, she could feel his warm breath on her face that was now just inches from her own.

" I want…I would like to go back to the labyrinth with Toby."

"Really now and why would you want that?"

"I'm still a girl there and there is so much left to know. No one could have told me that three laters all they would have showed was that they didn't care!"

Interupting her he smirked.

"And pray tell who is 'they'?"

"Toby's and my…those fools that call themselves Toby's and my parents."

" And you wish to travel through.." He did air quotes," dangers untold and hardships unnumbered just to run away from home? Tsk tsk Sarah I would have thought you could come up with a better more convensing reason."

With a jerk on her waist Jareth yanked her even closer, their lips almost grazing each others. Sarah shuttered goose bumps dancing across her skin despite the warmth of the home.

" I am bored here and I can't bare the constant ever present lack of adventure here. I don't belong here. Not now, maybe not ever. And Toby deserves more than this."

"I see…and what would you trade for this precious? Hm.."

His gloved flingers stroked her face while she struggling for words at his innuendo. Gathering her bearings she smiled at a sudden idea.

" I'll be a servant! I'll earn my keep in exchange for a place to stay for Toby and I. And food."

A smug smile once more appeared on the Goblin King's lips.

" Yes I know the perfect job for you too. It would seem I'm in need of a personal assistant and you just filled the void. And Toby would make a nice heir for me. Yes indeed."

"Wait no that's not…."

"You are in no position to make demands. Now be a good little girl and stop wasting my time make your choice Sarah."

Stepping back he put out a hand as if to shake hers upon her agreeing. Cautiously she placed her hand in his.

"Alright Goblin King."

"Say the right words Sarah."

Nodding Sarah went to Toby's bedside and lifted his sleeping form.

"Can we take a few things?"

"Can we take a few things………"

"Can we take a few things with us to the underground Your Highness?"

" Of course I am a fair Lord, I can't have my subjects unhappy now can I."

Sarah went into her closet while still holding Toby and got her luggage out filling it with her and Toby's clothes. Then across the hall she pulled Toby's out and filled it with his favorite toys including Sir Lancealot and the Labyrinth book, before placing them both on top of the boxes she had packed when she had intended to go off to college in the fall. When she had finished she walked over where an amused Jareth leaned against the door frame.

"I'm…we're ready."

"Then say the right words."

"I wish the goblins would come and take Toby and I along with all our stuff."

Seconds later the Goblin King Snatched a hold of her free arm as everything around them went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please read and review it I need the help or critiques. Also I'm looking for a beta if you are interested let me know.

XOXO


	3. Unintended

Disclaimer: I own nothing though as previously stated I'd love to own me some David Bowie.

Here you all go, now that I've laid the building blocks I can begin to play so enjoy this last building block before it starts getting funny. Yeah I know I've been waiting for the humor too. 

Songs: Please Don't Leave Me ~ Pink

Unintended ~ Muse

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Days faded into weeks slowly Jareth, Sarah and Toby fell into a routine. Every morning, or at least the Underground equivalent, Sarah would wake and dress Toby at eight in the morning Tinies would bring a tray with breakfast food for them both. Then at nine Sarah would drop Toby off with his Nanny. A sweet plump older goblin who easily passed as human, named simply Nanny.

Sarah would go off to do whatever odd job Jareth had deemed person for his assistant. Some times it just consisted of her filing his papers of thinning the stacks. Sometimes even signing his name to the odd document. Most of the times it was just as a companion to talk or walk about the labyrinth with. Jareth and Sarah would civilly eat lunch with Toby then return to work until just before dinner. After dinner Sarah would play with Toby and put him to bed. That was when she would start to feel even more distant from the world around her.

She had always been separate from the world above and now she was forbidden to really have contact with the world below. All of her would be teachers and classmates all were moving on with their lives. Her 'parents' who had called her a dreamer had forgotten about her and Toby. She was virtually all alone.

It was during these nights she would always walk alone down the halls or in the garden, but lately her hollow footsteps seemed to sound a little deeper in her soul. Somehow, the loneliness she usually never noticed rose up and consumed her. Overhead a white owl would fly noiseless through the air, the shadows of the trees cloaking it in dark grey camouflage. But Sarah always saw it at least once during her walks in the garden. It made he solitude a little less consuming. But still reminded her of just how caged and alone she was.

Tonight was no different though Sarah had decided to stay in her room for the whole night. Toby was in his room safe with his Nanny who wouldn't allow Sarah to do much in the child rearing department. She could play with him, read to him or rock him but no longer was she his teacher and in many ways his maid or mother substitute. She could hear the cries of a sick Toby from her room in the suit but with Nanny in there she would have no luck of comforting him. A silent tear slipped down her cheek as she reached for a photo that sat on her nightstand, this one of her entire family huddled together. It had been taken right after she had concurred the Labyrinth back when Toby and her were convenient for her father and step-mother to have around.

Holding the only photo she had of the four of them together against her chest, clutching it and convulsing with sobs Sarah fell back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. It was in that position that Sarah stayed for hours with only the fire in the fireplace as light. Yawning Sarah kicked her shoes off and climbed under the layers of blankets on her bed placing the photo back on her night stand.

With a frustrated sigh Sarah got up to tend to the dying fire. She paused for a moment near the door that adjoined her and Toby's rooms. She was certain she could hear something in there light like the wind. Faint and distant, almost sweet, she shook her head and moved on to the fire. As she passed the door again she could still heard it. The accented voice was smooth but serene, its suddenness startling Sarah. Cracking the door slightly she faced the towering back of Jareth who was rocking her sleeping brother gently and humming. Entranced Sarah continued spying on the unusual side of Jareth only with the last noted did she back into her room and flee to her bed pretending to be asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth entered Sarah's room quietly sitting on the bed beside her 'sleeping' form. She looked so faraway, so unreachable even now when she was most innocent. His two different eyes closed as he put his head in his hands, he sought the refuge in his mind that he never had been able to find. Peace. If only he could have a little peace.

Then, slowly, Jareth raised his eyes looking again out onto the room. For a second he stared at the photo on her nightstand. Then he laid it face down, shifting himself closer to Sarah. He closed his eyes in a rush of the pain, of his hurt, but resolutely opened them again. He raised an ungloved hand without a word, and in it suddenly were three crystals. He began rotating them in his hand with the careful control of a master.

Round and round his palm they moved, Jareth's fingers working to keep them steadied. He lifted his other hand, reached out and plucked one crystal from the three. He held it before him, considering its reflective depths, then lightly blew upon it. Instantly the crystal took flight, like a light bubble out the window. Tonight Sarah would have nothing but pleasant dreams. Around and round the other two went faster then before. Abruptly Jareth stopped, and a new look gripped his features. Fear. He clenched the other crystals in his hand then tossed them in the air letting them disappear.

Soon the fear just passed, and again the King looked alone, sad. Leaning over Sarah's body he brushed her hair from her face. Without thought his lips brushed hers. The shock of what he'd allowed himself to do caused him to pull away almost falling off the king size bed. Moments later composed again Jareth started talk to Sarah not knowing how awake she really was.

"All my dreams and all my balance is because of you. No one could never be as good as you are for me, and my kingdom. How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this Precious? I always forget to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me. You say I don't need you but do you realize how much of you in in tangled in my very being? This place was great once. It was built on the power of dreams and hopes. But as the dreamers faded and hopes withered, so did this place. And I need you to bring your dreams to life here, before, but you denied me and betrayed me. I'm sorry but I can not let even you my little pet unpunished for your past deeds. But just think in the end we'll both get what we wish for. You will be mine Sarah even if I have to drag your love from your soul. You will love me, fear me and do as I say just watch. First there will be your challenges then your punishment. But in the end we'll win my precious."

Relieved to have confessed to Sarah even if she would not ever know he had he found he was moving off the bed, half-consciously he kissed her forehead then walking toward the door to the sitting room, but stopped himself. His hand on the knob. The stony look found him again. He had control. He would not lose it again with that he walked briskly out of the room, never looking back at a wide eyed furious girl sitting up in her bed.

Moments passed as she waited for him to return. There was hanging silence. The crystal that hung on a soft silvery thread was no longer a small pointed transparent crystal, instead the color now resembled the pitch black eternal night of an oubliette.

"It's always going come right back to this isn't it Jareth. While I was busy mending the broken pieces of the life I had before you've been planning how to punish me. I didn't see this all as just a contest to you, a game of pain and little jabs. But if the one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest, I'll just have to beat you at your own game. What was it you explained to me yesterday…. Magic is not restrained by shape or form, but magic is, and always has been. And anyone can tap into it. I'm going to tap until you feel every last hit Mr. High And Mighty!

"

Unable to sleep Sarah stayed up the remainder of the night hatching a plan to get even with him without him realizing it. He wanted here love and devotion then let him see how smotheringly controlling a woman scorned could be. Sarah thought and thought scheming the night away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alone in his study Jareth observed his private crystal collection.

Upon rows and rows of shelves in a secret usually locked cabinet, there were an uncountable number of crystals. They are remarkable translucent crystals reflections of the most dreams. In this cabinet were the strongest dreams the Goblin King had ever formulated, his own, line upon line of them, spaced neatly apart each in their own little niches. Flicking his wrist a new one appeared in a fresh niche. He would have Sarah as his queen and Toby as an heir even if it was the last thing he did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now the contest/battle begins! If you have any ideas for a funny prank to be played let me know. I love hearing from people who are reading this, whether it be through messages or reviews. Though I'd like to have more reviews on here. Please R/R.

XOXO


	4. Don't Trust Me

This chapter has a little more going on though I worry that maybe it is too much. Well just let me know. I'm not really a writer as much as I am a reader. :)

Song: China Girl ~ David Bowie (sighs is it just hot in here is that

just him  )

Shalott ~Emilie Autumn

Don't Trust Me ~ 3oh!3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth raised his head from the paperwork in front of him that had seconds ago held his attention, trying to control his emotions as he watched Sarah enter the study he smiled. A rarity in and of itself. One of Sarah's eyebrows arched at his expression looking down her eyes swept her over her clothes.

Today she had let one of the maids, Filiana a maid who was half elfin and half goblin, help her dress in the common attire of the underground. The slippers were comfortable and the simple black ribbon around her neck pretty but Sarah had felt silly watching Filiana tie up the black regalia silk of tunic and her white and black kirtle in the mirror. In fact when Filiana had told her what the white slip was called in the underground Sarah had burst into pearls of laughter repeating the word over in over. She looked like an example of what medieval ladies had looked like. Now however, she was glad she had went to all the trouble. She was breaking him, even now when she knew she wasn't really even trying.

Jareth had never seen a girl that fitted the image of the underground so perfectly. She was born to be a Queen. His Queen. She had never looked lovelier in anything in the other world. She had been beautiful yes but here in front of him she embodied all that was magical and pure. She was made for the Underground. Made for him.

"Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed? I was remembering what you said a few nights ago about dressing like a resident of the Underworld….should I change?"

Sarah struggled to keep he smile at bay playing the sweet girl he would never suspect to do anything wrong. Jareth sighed at the innocents in her voice. That was it. She had won. His will was shattered.

"No, quite the opposite I assure you." he said. Without appearing to really be attempting to convince her. The tone in his voice was weak. She had won this round playing on his dreams had been ingenious.

"Jareth are you sure?"

Within a second, they were standing together, She hadn't even seen him stand up much less walk the five feet to where she stood. He placed his hands on her upper arms, pulling her a little closer. His expression was serious.

"You are not to change. In fact you will dress in attair such as this anytime you are out of your private quarters."

"Okay, so is that the invoices on the renovations to the caverns beneath the labyrinths, where the oubliettes are?

"Yes." He returned from her taking his seat behind the desk his posture rigged but resuming the task he had been finishing before she had entered the study, looking at him with the most breathtaking smile, interrupting his kingly duties. Mean while she walked over the window. A storm was rolling in , in more than one ways she was just getting started. She felt like fiery, beautiful sunlight fighting to break between the fast approaching ominous clouds. His reaction to the way she looked world work to her advantage, as long as he thought she was under his thumb. If she was careful enough though she could turn the tables on him before he knew it. Se's have to play his games..for now. But she was setting the rules.

"What is it now?" he asked in a huff, gesturing towards the window where she stood alone and his entire kingdom.

"I was thinking how nice it would be to take Toby on a tour of the labyrinth" she said as she strolled up to his desk lazily. Nodding his head he removed the silvery glove that covered his skin and dropped no top on the desk.

"Yes young Tobias has yet to see what he'll one day inherit. A tour would be nice, as we went I could inspect the changes I ordered to the gardens and hedges of the labyrinth.

Frustrated Sarah forced a smile this would be harder than she thought. Phrasing her words properly would be tricky you can't just tell a king no when asking for a reprieve from assisting him.

"I had thought you would be too busy to accompany us when I requested a picnic be packed. But if you would like I can always ask one of the cooks to insure there be enough food for three."

Slipping his silver gloves back on his hands Jareth flexed his long fingers.

"I see you foresaw me giving you permission then. Should we put having the sight on your resume of traits you hold?"

What a waste, Sarah thought. She hated the idea of Jareth dampening her afternoon with Toby but how else would she be free of the stale air of the castle

"I'm half sick of shadows I want to see the sky and breath in the crisp air. As I am sure Toby does too. I bet he would be thrilled to spend time with us both."

"You still fail to answer my question Sarah, pray tell how were you so sure I'd let you go?"

Casting her eyes to the ground Sarah frowned her pale hand grasping the edge oh the mahogany cluttered desk.

"I wasn't sure if you would let us go Jareth. If we were not permitted to go out I was going to have a picnic with him in out suite. Toby would probably be sorry if you didn't join us, no matter where we picnic."

Smirking at Sarah's apparent submission to his will on the matter Jareth pushed his work aside standing up. Suddenly, he put both of his hands on her waist and pulled her to him with a kind of ferocity that made Sarah's heart skip a beat. There was more than just desire in his eyes. There was a certain tragic sadness emanating from Jareth. He didn't let go of her. He didn't know if he could. Then there was a change in him that had been instant, the hatred bouncing to the surface. He knew that she had seen his weakness. He looked into her deep, wide green eyes. His face had now become composed, devoid of warmth. A laugh tore from his lips. The evil, arrogant Goblin King who despised all below him, had resurfaced. Yes the fear in her eyes had helped him remembered all the pain she had caused him. He let reluctantly go of her.

" You may accompany 'my' heir and I on a picnic down in the round throne room. It is much to damp outside to risk his health. Tsk Tsk Sarah I thought you cared for his well being. While I go inform him of 'my' idea for lunch you can tidy up in here. I'm sure there are some papers that need filing in here."

Sarah blinked back her own hatred. Smiling at her anger Jareth disappeared, he had vanished leaving her alone with only her furry to keep her company as she set off to follow his orders.

"That man is going be my death and this room is going be my grave and there is no one who can save me, if I don't get to him first."

Flipping through the pile he had been so consumed with earlier Sarah noticed how he had forgotten to sign the bottom of the release form and evil smile crept to her face.

"So oh great and powerful pain in my neck you want to play it like that. Lets see how high and mighty you are when your whole kingdom is laughing at you behind your back."

Taking the quill from the bottle of ink Sarah scribbled across the bottom of the page. Stepping back her smile widened as she surveyed her work.

Jareth The Goober King!

"That will do very nicely."

Sealing it and covering it with over important papers being sent out Sarah smiled. Maybe being his assistant wasn't so bad after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The messy goblins had been cleared out after being made to clean the throne room that now played host to Jareth, Toby and Sarah's picnic. Sprawled across the cotton blanket Sarah spooned pudding on Toby's plate then took a slice of peach pie for herself as Jareth watched grinning wickedly as she took a bite.

"Sarah, precious if I had known all it took to shut you up was to stuff it with pie I would have eagerly insured you never would want for pie again."

Sarah gritted her teeth but said nothing until Toby's giggles caught her attention. In the two minutes it had taken for Sarah to get herself pie Toby had completely covered himself in it. An evil glint gleamed from her eyes.

" It is really to die for Jareth…here have some!"

Before Jareth knew what hit him the bite of pie that had sat so pleasantly on the tip of Sarah's fork was now splattered on his nose.

"Really Sarah playing with our food are we?"

Sarah burst into laughter at the look on his face. His smug denier he seemed so fond of had escaped him. She had successfully knocked him down a peg in seconds. But her victory would last only the time it took for Jareth to pick up the bowel of pudding and pour it over her head.

"chocolate is really your color Precious."

"I would have thought it was peach."

Sarah picked up the remainder of the pie smashing it in his face. Toby not understand what was going on grabbed cookies and started throwing them at both Sarah and Jareth. Soon all of lunch laid painted on walls, clothes, ceilings and even hair of everything in the large throne room. Servants and goblins alike could hear the laughter and shouts rooms and halls away. A knock on the heavy doors caused all to freeze but Toby who continued throwing anything he could reach at Jareth and Sarah.

"Who is it?"

A dwarf rising up only to Jareth's knee poked his head in, shuttering at the status of the throne room but saying nothing about it.

"Mellowstead the keeper of the forest beyond the bog of eternal stench."

"What is it you need Moggle?"

It was hard to seem authoritative while covered in food but Jareth didn't let that show.

"Um its that…well my lord…when Is was…"

Impatiently Jareth's foot tapped.

"Someone fell in to the bog when Is was not around. Theys smell right bad too. Serves em right too."

"So why are you pestering me about it?"

"Theys said to brings em here to the King. I tolds em no but no listen to Mellowstead. But I made em stay out side Is did. You no stink up my Kings castle. Does the King wish to sees em?"

In a flash the entire throne room including Sarah and Toby and himself was clean.

"Very well. Where is my stenchy visitor…just lead me to them."

Mellowstead turned on his proud heals leading Jareth out of the throne room through the castle out to the front gates, leaving Sarah to spend the rest of the afternoon alone with Toby. Just as how she had wished in the first place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh yeah there was a little bit of frustration involved in writing this chapter because I feel like I'm writing this story for HazlgrnLizzy and myself only. Come on people you have got to start reading and reviewing. I know I'm not the best writer but come on please.

Anyway thank you HazlgrnLizzy for your reviews its what's been continuing this story. I hope you liked the food fight scene it was just for you. 

XOXO


	5. Opheliac

Songs: Ashes to Ashes ~ David Bowie ( I'm sorry but I'm in music lust with him)

Opheliac ~ Emilie Autumn ( This is sort of how I see Sarah sometimes)

Look Back in Anger ~ David Bowie (And again with the Bowie love)

Sorry I meant to post another chapter yesterday but I just was stuck, I went ahead and posted this chapter though I'm not feeling all musey creative idea filled fanfiction authory right now. Sorry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah and Toby ran around playing hide and seek in the gated garden for only a half of an hour before they were interrupted. Nanny waddled towards them resembling a mother hen protecting her chick. Excuses were made as to why Toby needed to go inside. The list went on and on. The spat lasted longer than the time she had actually got to spend with Toby, with her heart on the floor Sarah watched Nanny carry away her brother. It wasn't that she hated Nanny it was more like she hated how her time with Toby was regulated and supervised as if at a moments notice she would gobble him up.

"Sarah dear, really now why would you want to be so for his own good. You know that don't you?"

Sarah had numbly nod at Nanny or risk being seem as uncaring. After all she didn't want Toby to end up hurt because of her selfish desires.

"And you have a bit of chores to do, now run along the Master will want his room tidied up before he gets home."

That had been the icing on the cake the real reason Toby's safety in her hands was being questioned, From wherever he was Jared was dishing out orders for her just to keep her from being alone with Toby. She was playing maid to him this wasn't even a job for an assistant. Grudgingly Sarah walked into the castle she'd just have to ask a goblin for directions to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once inside Jareth's room Sarah frowned at the disaster zone; stone floors as deep black as the crystal hanging from her neck though she could barely see the stones through the enormous piles of clothes tossed around, the desk piled with more papers and books then the study, and worse of all was the bed. Sarah shuttered at the fowl acts that had been preformed in the sea of midnight silk sheets.

Frustrated Sarah turned around an around trying to figure out where to start. An idea popped in her mind so devious that she almost forgot about it…almost. Bending down Sarah grabbed a handful of clothes, trying to ignore questioning how dirty they were ,running to the window before she lost her nerve she threw them out. Leaning out the window she watched them float to the ground below. Not quite satisfied Sarah continued her cleaning method until the beautiful stone floor could be seen clearly. Stripping the bed she copied what she had done with the clothes.

With her anger burning out slowly she sat down in the chair sliding her arms across the desk pushing everything in the wast basket. A small finely executed miniature portrait of a woman her husband and their child set in a one-of-a-kind paste garnet and paste opal frame. Atop the miniature was a crown signifying the royalty of the family. Bringing it closer to the fire to inspect Sarah gazed into familiar faces. Toby's innocent blue eyes stared up into hers from one of Jareth's arms the other firmly planted around her waist. Well not exactly her waist but a miniature seemingly happy her.

"What the hell?"

Sarah thought back to her whole stint in the Underworld. Neither times did she sit for a portraite let alone one so intimate with Jareth and Toby. Brushing her hands over the miniature Sarah sighs not knowing where the discontentment bubbling in her heart had came from. The fact she would most likely never have a family or that the one in the miniature fit so well together. Without further thought Sarah placed it in her dresses pocket or a better inspection later.

Nervously Sarah looked at the room she had 'cleaned' if you didn't know better it looked tidied up. Pacing in front of the fire place Sarah became so absorbed in though that she didn't hear the click of the bedroom door opening nor did she hear the steps of an angry Goblin King storming towards her.

"Sarah! I asked so little of you and yet you repay me by throwing my belongings about like a spoiled child!"

Frozen Sarah merely stood there to stunned to say anything.

" You silly little child always defying me, do you think you my equal? That offer repulsed you as I recall!"

Two strong gloved hands grabbed hold of her shoulder yanking her from the fireplace. The feeling being pulled about brought Sarah to her wit.

"Me a child you stomp about making demands of all around you."

"Do not forget it was you Sarah who asked to come you knew the terms."

"Yes the terms when you feel ' generous ' or almost human!"

"I'm not human Sarah!"

"How could I forget you never let me be around Toby you force me to be your own personal slave, I wish you would just try not to be cruel just once!"

So close they stood, face to face, Sarah's hands balled into fists at her sides, Jareth's tightly around her shoulders cementing her into place.

"You want cruel do you!"

Everything went black the only thing Sarah was aware of was the warmth of Jareth's body next to her own. Slowly her surroundings became clear they were in a different bedroom. The walls were a warm brown, the hardwood-floor beneath her feet a rich woodsy walnut. Stepping out of Jareth's reach Sarah glared at Jareth.

"Isn't this what you wanted Sarah. You destroyed my room so now you can board with me until it is back to my usual standards."

"Go to hell Jareth!"

"Oh Precious something tells me I'm already there. Your clothes will be in the far closet. We can do this the easy way or as usual you can make it difficult."

Grabbing a crystal vase full of blood red roses Sarah flung them at Jareth with all her strength.

"Ah difficult as always Sarah. Then as you wish it you will find no one will come visit you not Toby nor any of your treacherous friends. You will have me only for company when I can stand you. All meals will be ate with me and you will not leave this room until you have learned to be civil to your king is that clear?"

A perfect blonde eye brow rose daring her to test him. His voice was cold and calculating his words harsh. Never since she had asked hi to bring her back had he acted like she was a hardship towards him. The fireplace lit out of nowhere bathing the room in warm light. On a normal night Sarah would have felt at home in the richness the provoked romance and passion. Instead she was locked in with hatred and furry.

Jareth stared at her from his place by the fire place. In his palm appeared a crystal that with the flick of his wrist flounced to the table on the other side of the room. As soon as it popped a meal spread for two with Sarah's favorite Aboveground meal. Despite herself Sarah laughed at the golden arches on the plastic cups but she didn't budge from her position on the edge of the bed.

"There is only one bed." Sarah stated out loud. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I am going to sleep in the bed it is more then large enough for two, though if you wish you can sleep on this couch or the floor even."

A smug smile danced on his cruel lips his expression otherwise a mask void of emotion.

"Now Precious do you wish to eat now or later?"

Sarah stayed put a statue at ease.

"Very well I shall bath while your appetite grows."

Sarah shivered despite the warmth of the fire that blanketed the whole room. Sarah hadn't far enough yet to think of showering, changing sleeping in such a close proximity to Jareth.

"Um…okay. I'll sit out here….."

Jareth chuckled to himself at Sarah's discomfort, wait until his little pet saw what all he had in store for her. He'd play nice….for now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Sarah heard the water running behind the bathroom door Sarah ran to the bedroom door trying to open it. When that failed she went to her closet. Shedding her clothes she decided to shower in the morning and put on her silk night dress. Wishing she had a pair of over sized sweat pants and a hoodie with a sigh she went back out into the room .

Sarah finally made her way to the table. She ate her fries then her cheeseburger still wondering how Jareth knew she loved McDonalds. After a little further thought Sarah decided he had just had a lucky guess that she would like McDonalds after all it is a popular restaurant in the Aboveground. Lazily she took the blanket off the bed along with a pillow. Curling up on the overstuffed moca couch Sarah fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So I like this chapter and think it may actually be my favorite I've written thus far. But I'm not sure of how I've depicted Jareth. I always love the moody almost bipolar Jareth other authors give us. What can I say I'm more of a reader than a writer :) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the reviews please keep them up. :)

XOXO


End file.
